Chaos Entertainment Wrestling (CEW)
by TactShooter
Summary: My own promotion with a new change everyone that has once been a wrestler can be a wrestler in this promotion. In this series you will get many different experiences with the series of pro wrestling. Surprisingly I have never found a story like this. I will be taking submissions for NXT Roster and Brand soon. (series is on wattpad and other fiction websites to gain more following)
1. Roster

This list is purely wrestlers than can be signed to one of three brands under the CEW NAME. Bare with me until the draft episode is complete. There is where people will be selected on a special Payperview Episode. Surprises are unlikely however since all elgible people will be here. Since the nature of pro wrestling is different here than in real life. I will hold a NXT version of our roster where I will create new personalities from scratch. If you want to create your own wrestler I will create a template on the Roster Page ASAP.

Wrestler List for Draft- Brands (Raw, Smackdown, ECW) (SHINE) *Female Wrestling*

Finalized Rosters so Far

 _ **Raw (50)**_

AJ Styles

Akam/Rezar

Alexander Wolfe

Angelo Dawkins

Baron Corbin

Big E

Billy Gunn/Road Dogg

Bram

Cesaro/Sheamus

Christopher Daniels

Drew Gulak

Epico

Eric Young

Erick Rowan

Ezekiel Jackson

Finlay

Finn Balor

Gran Matelik

Hideo Itami

Hoho Lun

JBL

Jack Gallagher

James Storm

Jason Jordan/Chad Gable

Jimmy Snuka

John Morrison

Johnny Gargano/Tommasso Ciampa

Jushin "Thunder" Liger

Kane

Kassius Ohno

Mark Henry

Matt Morgan

Mike Bennett

Mojo Rawley

Mr Kennedy

R Truth

Roman Reigns

Ryback

Seth Rollins

Sgt. Slaughter

TJ Perkins

Taijiri

Ted DiBiase

Tony Nese

Trever Lee

Tyrus

Viktor

X Pac

Yokozuna

Zema Ion

 _ **Smackdown (55)**_

Akira Tozawa

Aleister Black

Andre the Giant

Austin Aries

Big Show

Bo Dallas

Bobby Lashley

Bret Hart

Carlito

Chris Sabin

Christian

Cody Rhodes

Daniel Bryan

Darren Young

Dash and Dawson

Dean Ambrose

Dolph Ziggler

Eli Drake

Eli Drake

Elias Samson

Enzo/Cass

Eric Young

Evan Bourne

Girv Sihra

Hulk Hogan

James Elsworth

Jinder Mahal

John Cena

Kalisto

Kenny Omega

Kofi Kingston

Kurt Angle

MVP

No Way Jose

Noam Dar

Primo

Randy Orton

Razar Ramon

Rey Mysterio

Rhyno

Roderick Strong

Rusev

Sami Zayn

Shawn Michaels

Shelton Benjamin

Shinsuke Nakamura

Sin Cara

Somoa Joe

Ted DiBiase Jr.

The Miz

The Undertaker

Tigre Uno

Tye Dillinger

Tyler Breeze

Wesley Blake

 _ **ECW (55)**_

Adam Cole

Aiden English

Alberto Del Rio

Alex Shelley

Andrade Almas

Apollo Crews

Ariya Daivari

Bad News Barrett

Bobby Roode

Booker T

Braun Strowman

Bray Wyatt

Brian Kendrick

Brock Lesnar

Buddy Murphy

Cedric Alexander

Chris Jericho

Curt Hawkins

Curtis Axel

Damien Sandow

Drew Gulak

EC3 (Ethan Carter III)

Eddie Edwards

Edge

Fandango

Frankie Kazarian

Goldust

Harv Sihra

Heath Slator

Jake "The Snake" Roberts

Jay Lethal

Jey Uso/Jimmy Uso

Johnny Gargano

Jushin "Thunder" Liger

Kalisto

Kenny Omega

Killer Dain

Konnor

Kota Ibushi

Kurt Angle

Lince Dorado

Luke Harper

Matt Morgan

Mick Foley

Mustafa Ali

Randy Savage

Rich Swann

Shawn Michaels

Shelton Benjamin

Titus O'Neal

Triple H

Vladmire Kozlov

Xavier Woods

Zack Ryder

Zack Sabre Jr.

 _ **SHINE**_

AJ Lee

Alexa Bliss

Aliyah

Alicia Fox

Angelina Love

Asuka

Bayley

Becky Lynch

Billie Kay

Carmella

Charlotte

Dana Brooke

Emma

Madison Rayne

Mickie James

Maryse

Naomi

Natalya

Nia Jax

Nikki Bella

Paige

Ruby Riot

Sasha Banks

Summer Rae

Tamina

Velvet Sky


	2. 12-31-1899 Draft Special Part 1

The Intro kicks off for the special edition of Pro Wrestling the launch of Chaos Entertainment Wrestling. This promotion will create new championships and stars as it looks towards the future with bright lights.

*Vince McMahon Theme*

He walks down to the ring smug as ever as he enters in as he begins to speak as he is cheered "Welcome to The Draft of my true dream CEW" he says happily. He looks around for applause, "so let me introduce the owners of each brand" he looks around for a reaction as he is cheered.

"For Monday Night Raw we will see my daughter Stephanie McMahon" he says as he waits for a moment.

*Stephanie McMahons Theme*

She comes down with a big ass grin on her face as she hugs her father as she begins to speak "Now I plan on giving my brand the number one place as it will be the flagship show of CEW like it should be" she laughed a little.

Vince starts to speak again "Now for Tuesday Night Smackdown my son Shane O Mac" he says.

*Shane O Mac Theme*

"Now this era begins anew and Smackdown will be the flagship show of CEW and you all should know that" he says looking at the million dollar princess.

"The third brand of CEW will be Extreme side of CEW as we will bring back E...C...W" he says with another smile on his face.

Paul Heyman comes out speaking with a microphone in hand "I was told by a beast that you would bring back ECW. Now i think you need to make an announcement Vince, that Paul Heyman would be the owner of this brand" he says

"Now listen here Paul you dont make demands to my father" Steph interjects as she gets in the middle.

"Wait Steph he makes a good statement, who better to lead ECW than Paul Heyman" he says laughing sticking out his hand. Paul Heyman greatly accepts the handshake.

"Now lets get this draft underway, Raw will have the first pick, Smackdown second and ECW third" he says leaving the ring.

"With my first pick of the WWE draft I select the Phenomenol one AJ Styles" says Steph with a smirk. Shane looks over with a smile "Now Smackdown will select Kevin Owens" says Shane smirking.

"Now that is out of the way, how about we make ourselves a main event match, Kevin Owens vs AJ Styles brand vs brand" says Stephanie McMahon.

"Wait just a moment Stephanie you forgot about ECW, they will select the beast incarnate Brock Lesnar and he will make tonights main event a triple threat match" he grins devilishly.

*Roman Reigns theme*

"Woah woah woah I don't care who i get picked by frankly so I want to make this clear from the start, I want a match tonight anybody who has the balls come out and face me" he says looking towards the back.

A few seconds wait before the lighting goes out

*Seth Rollins theme*

"Get a referree out here" Steph says. As one appears Seth and Roman lock eyes as they are now both in the ring.

"From Davenport Iowa weighing in at 217 pounds Seth Rollins and from Pensacola Florida weighing in at 265 pounds Roman Reigns" They touched fists as they were once apart of the shield and have a mutual respect now.

They lock up as Roman pushes him back getting arrogant as he runs the ropes as Seth hits him with a forearm. Roman slides back rolling out of the ring but Seth chases himself into a clothesline out around the ring.

Roman picks up Seth and chucks him into the wall as he takes him back in the ring he misses a superman punch as Seth hits him with an enziguri knocking the big dog down. Cover 1, 2 and of course Roman kicks out.

Seth goes for a high knee and Roman counters it into a makeshift Powerbomb and he covers for another two count. This made Roman angrier as he sets up for a superman punch which Seth counters into a Russian leg sweep. Seth goes up to the top rope and hits a five star frog splash and covers for a two count.

Seth looks around nervously as he picks up Roman for a pedigree. Roman counters throwing him behind him which Seth lands on his feet. Seth hits a roundhouse kick knocking Roman on his feet. He then hits "Evadakadavra" 1,2 and another two count. Seth picks him up for the Pedigree but all of a sudden Jey Uso appears ringside.

Jimmy grabs Rollins legs from the back when the ref was distracted. "Superman Punch" by Roman and that left Rollins staggering. Then Roman runs the ropes "Spear" 1,2,3

*Roman Reigns Theme*

Then it pans backstage where it shows Vince talking with Stephanie McMahon. Then Paul Heyman conversing with the Smack down owner Shane McMahon.

The draft continues tonight, but right now they go to the commentators for the Payperview Michael Cole and Corey Graves.

"What a beginning to our first ever payperview I am glad to bring you the best that CEW has to offer" Michael Cole says happily. Corey looks at the camera kind of dazed "Roman did what he had to do and he will probably become a champion no matter where he is drafted tonight" Graves says.

"Speaking of which AJ Styles, Kevin Owens and Brock Lesnar will in tonights main event in a triple threat match for the CEW Championship. Renee Young is interviewing the Architect following his match with Roman Reigns" says Michael Cole

"I am here with Seth Rollins how do you feel regarding your match with Roman"? she asks. Seth with a clear disgusted look on his face "how do you think i feel, i felt betrayed Roman should pray he doesn't get drafted to the same brand as I am because I will show him why you don't cheat THE MAN and you can believe that" he says mad as he storms off.

"You don't piss off the architect" Corey Graves says laughing. They show all three Commisioner's in the middle of the ring. Vince starts to speak "tonight they have a ton of roster to pick from for their individual rosters on each brand. Raw will get to pick three superstars and then Smackdown will get their chance ending with ECW" Vince says.

"Now since we have AJ Styles what better than to bring the club back together with Luke Gallows and Karl Anderson, and for my third pick I want the Demon King Finn Balor" she says

*Gallows and Anderson Theme*

They come out to the ring with Finn Balor as they enter the ring they go behind Stephanie McMahon. That causes Shane O'Mac to chuckle, "whats funny brother" Stephanie laughs. Then Shane grabs the microphone and pulls it up.

"With Smackdowns selections we want to be our main focus be wrestling and I want Dash and Dawson The Revival and Stone Cold Steve Austin" he says laughing. Stephanie is visibly pissed off "What do you mean Stone Cold isn't on the list" she gawked. You hear glass shattering as he comes out with the Revival.

Stone Cold walks down to the ring and flips off Vince McMahon "I can't wait to make my home Smackdown the highest rated show in CEW history and thats the bottom line because Stone Cold said so" the crowd cheers immensely for the rattlesnake.

"Well that is amazing and I am glad you are so sure of your picks but we both know tonight the CEW champion will be Brock Lesnar, now with that being said My three picks are extreme superstars those who bleed extreme I want the Hardy Boyz and Rob Van Dam" he says smiling

*Hardy Boyz Theme*

They come down to the ring with and they shake Paul Heymans hand. Vince is grinning "Tonight is special for the beginning of Chaos Entertainment Wrestling and right now we will have a stipulation for tonight, you will pick a person to represent your brand of these wrestlers and the winners brand will have a special stipulation for tonights match that they have to be pinned or submitted for their match to have an ending, and they can pin whoever they want. So if Raw wins tonight AJ Styles must either be pinned or submitted and AJ can pin whoever they want" he says.

Jeff Hardy steps up as Stone Cold and Finn Balor are the only ones in the ring. "So tonight will be Jeff Hardy vs Finn Balor vs Stone Cold and that makes this next match really interesting" he says.

They start as Jeff attacked Finn Balor as stone cold watched the fight brew between the wrestlers. Jeff knocked Finn out of the ring as he went for a suicide dive. Finn countered as they were on the apron to where the other members of specific brands were.

They all threatened each other as Finn throws Jeff back into the ring. Stone cold was still chilling in the corner. Jeff threw a few punches throwing him into the corner hitting a clothesline. He looked directly at the rattlesnake.

Jeff grabbed Finn focusing on him as he chucked him into the corner were stone cold was at. Stone cold hit a clothesline on the demon king. He approached Jeff and stared at him. Stone cold flipped him off and started punching the charismatic enigma.

Stone cold knocked him out of the ring as Finn Balor comes from behind and attacked stone cold. He throws him into the corner punching him he grabs him punching him repeatedly, creating a ton of heat towards the babyface.

All of a sudden Dash and Dawson "Shatter Machine" on Finn Balor and the rest of the brands hop in Karl Anderson and Luke Gallows attack Dash and Dawson knocking them both out of the ring with clotheslines. By this time Jeff Hardy was back in the ring fighting Stone Cold again. They punch back and forth for a while but Jeff gets the upper hand. Clothesline after clothesline knocking the rattlesnake down.

Stone Cold runs after Jeff "Whisper in the Wind" Cover 1,2, and Stone Cold kicks out at two and the match continues. Jeff hits Stone Cold with a snap suplex as he covers once again getting another two count. He tries for a running leg drop but Stone Cold counters and hits a thesz press and a few punches. Jeff goes to a corner as Stone Cold stomps a mud hole in the charismatic enigma.

This causes Dash and Dawson to attack Jeff which made Matt and RVD appear and they all get knocking out of the ring and Jeff and Stone Cold remain. Jeff jumps off the top rope knocking out all the onlookers. As he gets back in the ring "Stone Cold Stunner" 1,2 and Finn Balor out of nowhere shows up breaking the pinfall. "Finn Balor breaks the pinfall the match continues" Michael Cole says.

Finn Balor throws Stone Cold out of the ring as Jeff barely gets back to his feet. "Slingblade" Finn Balor knocks down Jeff Hardy as he goes into the corner across from Jeff. Then he runs at him with a running dropkick to the corner knocking him back as he goes to the top rope "Coup de Grace" 1,2,3

*Finn Balor Theme*

Anderson and Gallows shows up congratulating the man in the ring. Then Steph comes in the ring with a microphone "Congratulations and good work for winning the match against amazing competition and when AJ Styles wins the CEW championship you will have a title match tommorow night on Monday Night Raw" Steph says 


	3. 12-31-1899 Draft Special Part 2

"Now don't go anywhere because next will be an ECW championship match between Somoa Joe and Drew McIntyre" Vince McMahon says.

*Somoa Joe Theme*

He comes out very slowly with a disgust look on his face. He comes down the ring slowly as he enters into the ring looking out to the crowd.

"When I look out here all i see is a bunch of hypocrites and personally i believe we need to figure out a solution to who shall be the ECW champion so I expect Drew McIntyre to come down here and lose immediately and pledge his allegiance to Somoa Joe right now"

*Drew McIntyre Theme*

"Listen here a few years ago I was the chosen one and now I am back to get what I have deserved all this time a World Championship and now is better than ever when I take the title as the first ever CWE ECW World Heavyweight Champion" says Drew McIntyre. As they stare at each other the ring announce starts

"From Hunnington Beach, California weighing in at 282 pounds he is Somoa JOE" the ring announcer yells and emphasizes Joe. She continues "From Ayr, Scotland weighing in at 254 pounds he would like to be called 'The Chosen One' Drew McIntyre" she continues as the bell rings.

They lock up as Somoa Joe gets an advantage early knocking down Drew McIntyre with a clothesline. That causes Somoa Joe to get a little cocky as he mocks Drew acting hurt and laughing. This clearly makes Drew mad as he attacks Somoa Joe that retreats into the ropes to break the onslaught that would of occurred. This causes Drew to back away per the referrees request.

Somoa Joe then continues to attack Drew as he had gotten a chance to hit him from behind. Joe then tries to put on the Coquina Clutch which Drew evades as quickly as possible flaying his arms everywhere. Joe then hits a Somoan Drop as Drew didn't expect such a counter.

Somoa Joe covers for a two count as he picks him up working a head lock on the chosen one as he is held there for a couple of seconds. Drew tries to get up but Somoa Joe's frame works to his advantage keeping the man down for the count. Somoa Joe continues to keep the man down with his amazing build.

"What power does Somoa Joe have" Michael Cole states as Corey Graves retorts his statement by saying "I don't know who is on ECW but they need to look out for Somoa Joe" he says. As Joe continues to work on Joe.

*Commercial*

"We are back and Joe is still working on Drew a cover 1, 2 no" says Michael Cole as Drew tried to pin Somoa Joe out of the elbow lock. Drew starts to get a pop from the crowd as he uses their momentum to get Joe up to his feet as he runs the ropes into a massive Big Boot knocking Drew McIntryre down.

Drew gets up slowly as Somoa Joe again tries to the Coquina Clutch in on the former Intercontinental Champion. This causes Drew to evade that much more as he gets out of the ring holding his neck as Somoa Joe follows him as Drew throws him into the ring post. "Somoa Joe is down" Michael Cole says. This causes Drew to get anxious as he throws him back into the ring.

Drew tries to hit the Future Shock DDT and Somoa Joe counters it into a hanging suplex holding him up for a couple seconds as he runs the ropes and hits a running senton covers again for a two count. "Somoa Joe just keeps getting in control of the match" Michael Cole says as Somoa Joe places another head lock on the other competitor.

The crowd starts chanting "Lets Go Drew" clearly them backing the babyface as it should be. Drew McIntyre gets up slowly running Joe into the ropes. Drew hits a running clothesline and then another one he is reeling he knocks Joe down again. Drew then hits a smaller tiltawhirl backbreaker causing the crowd to cheer. He gets a two count, "what a move by Drew McIntyre" Corey Graves says as he gets out of the pinfall.

"You gotta wonder who wants the championship more" says Michael Cole as they both are slower to get back up to their feet. Drew picks him up slowly and hits a neckbreaker on the knee getting another two count.

Drew hits the mat "STAY DOWN" he goes to the turnbuckle as he gets on top but as he looks for Joe, Joe already hit him with an enziguri smack dab on the chin knocking him for a loop. Somoa Joe picks him and hits his Muscle Buster 1,2,3.

*Somoa Joe Theme*

"Your winner and NEW SOMOA JOE" she says with another emphasis on the name Joe.

He grabs his newly won championship and raises it high pointing to the crowd and yelling "I told you that I was gonna win" he looks smug in the middle of the ring.

*Commercial*

Backstage Interview with Renee Young "Earlier tonight Roman Reigns was in a match against Seth Rollins and now I have time with the Big Dog. How are you feeling Roman" she asks. Roman looks confused "Me, how am I feeling I beat the piss out of Seth Rollins and showed him why I am the Big Dog. You see when he betrayed me and Dean it makes his complaint earlier null in void, also a warning to whoever is the world champion on Raw whether its AJ Styles, John Cena or Dolph Ziggler I will be the champion and you can believe that" says Roman as he leaves.

Vince is shown backstage talking to Stephanie McMahon. "I wonder what they are talking about I want to hear their conversation, there also could be two world champions on ECW after tonight what would happen if Somoa Joe and Brock Lesnar were both champions on the extreme show" says Corey Graves.

*Dolph Ziggler Theme*

He comes down to the ring with an ovation of cheers as he gets in the ring slowly looking out to the crowd that clearly loves him. "What a crowd here in Brooklyn clearly they have a favorite wrestler" Michael Cole says as Ziggler

"The last time Dolph Ziggler has face John Cena at a payperview it was for the Money In The Bank contract in the WWE at an event known as Tables, Ladders and Chairs

*John Cena Theme*

He comes to the ring visibly very happy even though he is getting boo'd out of the building like he normally is.

He runs to the ring and throws his hat into the audience as he stares at the Universal Championship that would make him the first ever 17 time world champion.

"From West Newberry, Massachusetts weighing in at 251 pounds John Cena" she says as she looks over to the other corner that showed Dolph Ziggler "From Hollywood, California weighing in at 218 pounds Dolph Ziggler"

Dolph locks up with Cena and he shows power that he has knocking Ziggler back on his back which Ziggler got up quickly locking back up with leader of the cenation as he knees him in the gut punching him a few times ending with a drop kick as the crowd gave it a pop.

Ziggler locks up and puts him in a headlock knocking him down slowly, as he holds him there for a few moments as he knees him in the stomach again. Dolph is being very agressive with the 16 time champion. Dolph throws him outside of the ring as he follows him throwing him into the barricade. This shows major damage to the leader of the Cenation. "What an agressive nature of the showoff Dolph Ziggler" Graves says quickly.

Ziggler then throws him back in the ring and he goes for a fameasser as Cena counters into an STF as he tries clawing towards the rope. Cena has the move locked in keeping the man down as he slowly makes it to the bottom rope. "Is Ziggler gonna tap" Cole says.

Ziggler finally makes it to the bottom rope as he finally gets out of the submission.

Then Cena runs at Dolph hitting the turn buckle as Ziggler moves out of the way. "Fameasser Cover One Two and a kickout at two and a half" Cole says

Ziggler pulls him up shaking his head knocking him down with a standing dropkick. This is knocking him down again as he gloats a little before hitting him with a elbow and another one as the crowd chants as he goes one after the other hitting his elbows faster as he hits the last one he goes to the corner as he mimics Shawn Michaels.

As he goes for the superkick Cena moves out of the way as he goes for the Attitude Adjustment as Ziggler gets out quickly as Ziggler hits a few flying clotheslines and a swinging neckbreaker knocking down Cena as he gets hyped up.

Ziggler smirks at the crowd for a few moments gloating a little as Cena gets up and hits a few shoulder tackles knocking Ziggler down and into a sitout power bomb as he does some theatrics and a five knuckle shuffle "Cena is looking to become a 17 time champion" Cole says

Cena waits for Ziggler to get up as Ziggler counters the AA into a massive Jumping DDT and he only gets a two count. Dolph shakes his head "Stay Down" he yells hitting Cena as he kicks the multiple time world champion. Cena punches Ziggler as they trade blows Cena gets the upper hand as he hits a quick clothesline knocking Ziggler down.

When he gets knocked down as he slowly gets back up Cena hits a Sunset flip "Cover by Cena 1,2 and barely a kick out I can't believe Ziggler stayed in this match" Cole says.

Ziggler counters an attitude adjustment into a superkick and gets a two count. He then tries for a zigzag but Cena was on the ropes holding on and Ziggler gets hit with a springboard stunner.

Cena is reeling Attitude Adjustment 1,2,3 "Cena is a Seventeen time champion" Cole says.

"And YOUR NEW CEW Universal Champion John Cena" the announcer says as the referee awards him with his 17th world championship as Cena beats Ric Flairs old record of 16 world championships. Ziggler is visibly disgusted outside of the ring as he lays there watching Cena get awarded the Universal Championship.

"We have awarded two championships tonight, the Chaotic Championship and now the Universal Championship but in our main event we will have a triple threat match between three of the top pro wrestlers in the world. AJ Styles representing Raw, Kevin Owens representing Smackdown and Brock Lesnar representing ECW." Cole says 


	4. 12-31-1899 Draft Special Part 3

"My Money is on Lesnar walking out your CEW Champion and then there will be no title for Raw" Corey Graves laughs. "New announcement every brand will include a world championship, a intermediate title and a tag team championship" Cole says

Corey also continues "Also four extra titles that will be shared across Raw, Smackdown and ECW will include the Hardcore Championship that will be awarded at the first cross brand payperview known as the Royal Rumble in a ladder match participants yet to be included. All three brands will have a chance to compete for this title. Also the reintroduction of the European Championship will be also at the Royal Rumble kickoff show. Also the Cruiserweight Championship will be on the line aswell when Neville takes on the Greatest Man to ever live Austin Aries." Graves says

"But we are also proud to announce the first ever inter brand world championship, the United Kingdom Championship that will be on the line at Royal Rumble between Akira Tozawa, Finn Balor and Hideo Itami. Since ECW will not have a wrestler represent in the championship match they will have someone face for the UK Championship at their first exclusive payperview No Mercy where it will be in an Elimination Chamber match against five members of the ECW brand" Cole continues.

"Also the announcement of the Female brand known as Shine as the GM for that brand will be given Friday the day of its first show on the fifth. Titles will awarded as for any male show" Graves says

"Championships for each brand will be awarded on their respective shows in the next two weeks or at the Royal Rumble. We are proud to announce a Payperview every week starting with Royal Rumble on the fourteenth of January. The lineup includes the Raw exclusive payperview Fast Lane, then Darkness Evolved the Smackdown payperview, and the ECW payperview No Mercy, the the Shine payperview known as Unrelentless. And we have another Raw payperview known as Raging Load, Smackdown Hotel for Smackdown, ECW will have Lockdown previously a TNA branded payperview and Shine will introduce the last payperview known as Grand Operation this will all be before the grand daddy of them all WrestleMania on the 8th of April." Cole says

"CEW will show 6 cross branded payperviews every year The Royal Rumble on January 14th, Wrestlemania 1 on the 8th of April, then Money In The Bank on June 10th, SummerSlam on the 12th of August, Survivor Series on the 14th of October and the last Payperview on our Japanese tour we will have Wrestle Kingdom 1 the Japanese version of WrestleMania which will be December 16 in Kyoto, Japan." Graves continues

*Bray Wyatt noise and screen show*

"I have been told I will be drafted to Raw but I don't want to be drafted to Raw and they can't make me go to Raw" Bray contradicts his statement.

"Now its time for me to show you who I am the God of this world the guy who has everything to prove a former world champion but I don't meddle with such accolades. Because I will go to wherever justice needs to be given. Roman Reigns and Seth Rollins fought earlier but there was no justice none of those men are good people" he laughs

"Tonight I will make short work of my opponent Aiden English and that is a promise... We're here" he blows into his lantern as he is in the ring away from a scared Aiden English that is communicating with Simon Gotch his tag team partner they lock up but Bray easily gets the upper hand knocking him into the corner.

Bray hits a running clothesline knocking him down as he goes to the corner and bridges coming out staring at Aiden English as Simon Gotch looked on at the fight that was near its end. Bray "SISTER ABIGAIL" cover 1,2,3 and Bray finishes his opponet and his hand is raised as Simon goes to his friend.

Bray had other plans hitting Sister Abigail on him as he smiles as he gets out and grabs a chair

*Zack Sabre Jr Theme*

He comes down to the ring as he attacks Bray Wyatt knocking him out of the ring as he stands tall "I am officially ECW and Somoa Joe I am calling you out I dare you on ECW to face me for that championship if you're scared and Brock Lesnar I will be watching tonights match and if you win the CEW Championship for ECW I will make you tap out" he smiles.

Stephanie McMahon is seen backstage "Get that disrespectful punk out of my ring" she yells as Paul Heyman approaches her smiling "Well I think you need to be less harmful on the amazing competitor that knocked out your wrestler." Paul laughs. Steph is less than amused "Put your money where your mouth is this weeks Heat I propose as we add our new championship stipulation of Beat the Clock challeners as winners get title matches how about we make this match that Main Event Bray Wyatt the eater of worlds against your small cruiserweight Zack Sabre Jr, and when Bray Wyatt wins you have to admit your show is worse than mine" she laughs.

Paul Heyman looks directly in her face "When Zack Sabre Jr wins I want Bray Wyatts contract on ECW I don't deal with petty egos like yours. capische" he smiles as he walks away.

"it is time for our MAIN EVENT" the announcer says

"About time for the last match of the night the CEW Championship match Kevin Owens, AJ Styles and Brock Lesnar. Seems like a match of my dreams nontheless" Graves says

*Kevin Owens Theme*

He walks down to the ring "This is the Kevin Owens Show" he yells as he gets in the ring eyeballing the CEW Championship.

*AJ Styles Theme*

He comes out as he looks down to the ring looking at Kevin Owens smiling as he points towards the title rubbing his waist signifying it will be his after tonight

*Brock Lesnar Theme*

Paul Heyman comes down with the beast incarnate cheering on the conqueror.

"Listen here AJ, Kevin here is a spoiler for tonight YOUR NEW CEW Champion Brock Lesnar" he smiles.

The announcer starts "The following contest is scheduled for one fall and it is for the CEW Championship. From Marieville, Quebec, Canada weighing at 266 pounds he is a former Universal Champion Kevin Owens. Then from Gainsville, Georgia weighing in at 218 pounds he would like to be introduced as the face that runs the place he is the Phenomenal AJ Styles and from Minneapolis, Minnesota weighing in at 286 pounds Brock Lesnar" the announcer says

The bell rings as Styles and Owens goes after Lesnar but does not work out to well for them as Lesnar throws Styles away as Owens eats a suplex. Lesnar laughs as AJ Styles tries to knock down the beast as he eats a suplex as Lesnar sits there triumphed as he knocked down his challengers easily.

Owens gets up as he counters a german hitting him with a pair of brass knuckles he had "You ain't too tough now huh" he laughs.

Styles gets up helping attack Lesnar knocking him out of the ring as the throw him into the stairs. Lesnar gets up slowly as Styles hits him with a forearm on the barricade knocking him down on his back.

Owens throws Styles in the ring as he hits a quick guillotine suplex for a two count as he scoots over to the corner as Owens hits a cannonball pinning again for a two count

"The alliance wasn't gonna last long between these two Kevin Owens doesn't like anyone and AJ Styles is not to be trusted." Graves says laughing.

Styles slowly gets backup countering Owens clothesline going underneath him trying to lock in the calf crusher as Owens struggles with the submission move frantically trying to get over to the ropes.

Lesnar appears in the ring picking up Styles as he hits him with a German suplex knocking the Phenomenol wrestler out. Lesnar picks up Owens as Lesnar laughs picking up AJ Styles this time as he goes for an F-5 as Styles throws him in the turnbuckle.

"Wait Gallows and Anderson are ringside and they are attacking Lesnar" Cole says as he sees the duo get in the ring as Lesnar struggles against them. AJ Styles is on the apron "Phenomenol Forearm cover 1,2, and Lesnar kicks out. AJ Styles laughs as Anderson and Gallows pick up Lesnar but Lesnar throws Gallows out of the ring as he hits Anderson with an F-5. Styles hits Lesnar with a Pele Kick and tries for a Styles Clash but Lesnar counters as Gallows gets in the ring and runs at Lesnar and gets hit with a Pop Up Powerbomb as Kevin Owens is back up.

Owens and Styles attack Lesnar simultaneously as they get him down on his knee as Styles knocks him out of the ring. Owens goes out as he hits a power bomb on the apron as styles jumps on Owens with a phenomenol forearm on the outside. He pulls Owens back in the ring as he goes for a styles clash as Owens counters as he tries for a Pop Up Powerbomb as Styles jumps over Owens

Lesnar appears at ringside as Styles and Owens stare at him getting in the ring as they both eat a suplex. "How is Lesnar still able to walk after that move, that ended Sami Zayn and put him on the shelf for months" Corey Graves says.

He gets in the ring as Zack Sabre Jr appears ringside again as he stares at Lesnar but Lesnar laughs at the cruiserweight he gets Styles up for another suplex as Sabre Jr hits Lesnar with a Penalty Kick knocking him out of the ring. He dives on Lesnar as he knocks him down.

He then grabs a steel chair and starts hitting the beast as Paul Heyman begs for him to stop. "What are you doing" he yells, Zack Sabre Jr attacks Lesnar as he hits him repeatedly with the chair breaking it over his back.

He then puts it through his arm as wretches a cross arm breaker on the beast. You hear a snap as he gets off and Lesnar is screaming in pain as Sabre Jr grabs a microphone "Now that was a statement, Somoa Joe I am coming for my championship" he smiles

Styles and Owens are left in the ring as Owens gets up first as he knocks out Styles with a few punches as Styles counters locking in the Calf Crusher this time. He gets to the ropes as Styles releases the hold as he gets up Styles picks up Owens into a fireman carry hitting his back on his knee.

He gets another two count on Owens as Styles claps his hands as he goes out of the ring and attempts a springboard 450 splash as he misses and Owens hits a pop up powerbomb and gets a 2.9 count. "What a move by Kevin Owens that has put so many people away in his career." Cole says

Owens gets up slowly as he is visibly shown to be mad as he slaps Styles repeatedly and the Phenemenol wrestler is pissed as he hits him repeatedly and hits a Pele Kick knocking down Kevin Owens. Styles hits his Styles Clash 1,2,3.

"And the New CEW Champion The Phenomenal one AJ Styles" the announcer says as Stephanie McMahon comes ringside as she holds up AJ Styles hand. She is handed a microphone as she grabs it "Congratulations AJ Styles for becoming the first CEW Champion and as promised you will have your opponent tomorrow night" she says to a confused AJ Styles.

*Finn Balor Theme*

"Tomorrow night the first CEW Champions reign will be over as I will become the new CEW champion" he smiles as the insignia is shown

*The End of CEW Draft Special The first PPV under the name CEW*

(Reviews and NXT Characters can be shown as Reviews or Comments)

Have a Good Day!  



	5. CEW Raw 1-1-1900 Episode 1 Part 1

"Welcome to the very first Monday Night Raw" Stephanie is shown in the middle of the ring. "In our main event we have a monstrous Main Event between the Phenomenol AJ Styles and Finn Balor." She says smiling

"Ladies and Gentleman my name is Paul Heyman and tonight is a fraud just like your CEW champion AJ Styles because he doesn't deserve that CEW championship" he smiles at Steph as he gets in the ring.

"Well Paul maybe if you control that cruiserweight and I suggest you get off MY SHOW" She yells.

*Zack Sabre Jr theme*

He walks down to the ring as he joins Paul Heyman.

"I suggest you two get out of my ring now" Steph says. As she motions the back full of pro wrestlers "If it's a fight you want it's a fight you'll get". Lesnar appears next to Heyman and the Hardy Boys.

Lesnar is staring at the cruiserweight. "Brock shouldn't you be mad at Zack he did viciously attack you last night".

Lesnar grabs the mic "I will deal with him personally but for now this is about ECW" he says

AJ styles is shown "Are you mad that I beat your ass last night to win the CEW championship"

Lesnar stares at him "big talk for a small man, get your ass down here boy and I'll show you just how small you really are"

AJ chuckles as Gallows and Anderson attack Lesnar from behind as they throw him out of the ring. Then they attack the Hardy Boyz knocking them out as quickly as they did Lesnar. Then AJ runs to the ring attacking Zack Sabre Jr as that happens Finn Balor appears throwing Sabre Jr out of the ring. As Finn Balor stood there with styles they stare at each other.

"I have your back but you will not retain that championship because it's coming home to the Balor club" he smiles

*Finn Balor Theme*

Seth Rollins comes out yelling "No, no, no cut the damn music alright cut the damn music I came for a fight Roman Reigns I will kick his head off his neck pin him one two three and I want the Usos barred from ringside". Steph stares at him "you better not talk to me that way but get a referee down here and you will get your match with the Usos barred from ringside" she smiles as she leaves the ring when Rollins eyes Styles and Balor.

"Now that she is gone I am going to make it clear from the get go, the only reason you have that CEW Championship is because of the Balor Club" he remarks

That makes AJ Styles aggravated and he starts to speak as the crowd chants "AJ Styles" he tries again but the crowd grows in noise. "Now first off Seth Rollins I am the face that runs the place and now the champ that runs the camp" he smiles as hands the mic over to Karl Anderson. "I suggest you tread lightly or you'll get stomped like the wrestlers we beat in Japan.

Finn Balor grabs the microphone "AJ keep in mind that you have to get passed me tonight" as the Club looks over at the leader.

Seth is seen laughing "I can't believe it you are all messing up already, you haven't even faced each other yet. Finn you're gonna lose just because you have more loyalty to the club than AJ Styles and less of an ego" he shakes his head.

"You have absolutely no idea what you're talking about" Gallows says

*Roman Reigns Theme*

"Well what do we have here, people I have beaten all in the same ring, AJ this is my yard and that is my championship. You weren't the only one who won on Sunday right Rollins" Reigns laughs as he walks down the ring.

Reigns smiles as he gets in the ring "as much as you know I don't like you" he points to Rollins. He looks over at AJ Styles "I don't like you even more" as he attacks Styles knocking him out of the ring as Rollins attacks Gallows but they get surrounded.

Sheamus and Cesaro run down to even up the odds as they get to the ring to defend Rollins and Reigns. Steph then walks out to a retreating Club "You know what Reigns and Rollins the winner of your match will earn an opportunity on Heat to attempt to get a CEW Championship opportunity. Also since Sheamus and Cesaro are so quickly to meddle in other peoples business you'll face the Authors of Pain tonight and winners will face Gallows and Anderson for the Galaxy Tag Team Championships at the Royal Rumble.

That gets Sheamus and Cesaro hyped as they tap their arms together pointing towards Gallows and Anderson as Sheamus yells out "I will see you fellas at the Royal Rumble" as he chuckles afterwards looking at the Club.

*Commercial*

"Tonight we will have a 2 matches tonight winners will go on to face each other next week on Raw to detirmine a United States Champion" Corey Graves says as it pans to him and Michael Cole

*R Truth Theme*

"From Charlotte North Carolina weighing in at 220 pounds R Truth" he says as Truth makes it down the ramp into the ring as he looks towards the crowd laughing. He highfives a couple fans as he comes into the ring.

"BROOOOOOKLYN NEW YORK DONT YOU DARE BE SOUR CLAP FOR YOUR LONGEST REIGNING TAG CHAMPS AND FEEL THE POWWWWEERRR"

*New Day Theme*

They dance at the top of the ramp as Xavier Woods plays Francesca 2. "Well Well What do we have here, R Truth, now you are not looking too well man" Kofi Kingston laughs at Truth as he reacts with a straight face

"No, No, No" they all say unison as the smile at the seemingly madder R Truth

"Last time I checked you are not even a wrestler right" Xavier Woods laughs

"Nah for but for real, R Truth is way past his prime right, but Stone Cold he was drafted to Smackdown the Mudstomper, the Rattlesnake he is on Smackdown and what do we have, a has been wannabe" Big E laughs

"Shut up, because you are about to get got by Little Jimmy" he yells

The New Day continue to laugh as they continue down to the ring as they look at him. "Now Who is possibly gonna face R Truth" Kofi laughs

"Who, Who, Who, Who" They all say in Unison

The New Day come to the apron as they start to talk. "We pick BIG E" he laughs as he gets in the ring.

The bell rings as R Truth attacks Big E knocking him down as the New Day look on towards the onslaught that was occuring between the two fighting for a chance to be crowned the first ever CEW United States Champion. "Big E and R Truth are both former US Champions" says Corey Graves.

R Truth commands the match early with big shots on the former United States Champion as he continues to reign a couple of right hands on the near 300 pound wrestler. Big E counters one of his punches in to a big clothesline and a big running senton by Big E. The big wrestler nearly knocking out the wrestler with that move as he covers for a two count.

Big E gets in control attacking the other competitor knocking R Truth down with a big german suplex.

As Big E was gloating R Truth rolls him up for a three count and quickly slips underneath and leaves towards the ramp.

*R Truth theme*

"And your winner by pinfall R Truth" says the announcer immediately after it happens he evacuates from the ring. He points towards the ring holding his own hand up in victory.

Then it pans backstage where it shows Seth Rollins

"On the kickoff match against Roman Reigns, Seth Rollins got his revenge from the Draft special by beating Roman Reigns how does it feel" Charley Caruso says.

"Well it feels like I have a weight lifted off my shoulder when I beat that Somoan scum, he thinks he is a good wrestler because of his heritage. But all he does is cheat to get what he wants and he lies to everyone here, it is about time he realizes I am THE MAN" he says leaving angrily.

Then she moves down the hall as TJ Perkins emerges from a locker room. "Can we get a word for your match up next" she says as he looks at her.

"Well tonight I face one of the most iconic pro wrestlers in the world a former 4 time ROH Tag Team Champion and a 4 time X Division Champion and a 6 time NWA Tag Team Champion and a former ROH World Champion. Either way its about time I show what the United States Championship means to me and my career. I am a former X Division Champion and Cruiserweight Champion and winner of the Cruiserweight Classic" he said smiling

He leaves as Caruso continues throughout the backstage area as it shows a very familiar face as the crowd pops a lot. The Rock notices the camera as he walks over "Charley hows it going isn't nice to be back on Monday Night Raw" he says as he spoke to the announcer very loudly. AJ Styles walks up to him "Well if it isn't a loser, how long has it been since you were a world champion like the phenomenal one AJ Styles" he smiles

The rock laughs at his statement as he smiles "Well I admire your work, and I would offer to take that title off you but you are too scared to fight one on one with the great one"

AJ then turns towards the Rock staring with a serious look "You want AJ Styles you have him next week in the main event and no one is allowed at ringside so I can beat you one on one and I will show you you are nothing but a load of hot air" says AJ Styles as Anderson and Gallows follows him.

Finn Balor appears next to the Rock "He is cashing in promises he can't keep, I will face you next week for the CEW Championship" Balor says

*TJ Perkins Theme* (WWE Theme) "Playing with Power" by CFO$

Then it pans to the announcer desks again as TJ Perkins comes out to his theme. "He is called the Duke of Dab" Corey Graves said

"From Los Angeles, California weighing in at 167 pounds he is known as the fresh prince of the cruiserweights TJ Perkins" the announcer says

"Now it is time for the king of the indies, I can not wait for the fallen angel to show up on Monday Night Raw" Corey Graves said

Christopher Daniels appeared as his music started.

*Christopher Daniels Theme* (TBD)

He looks down to the ring, as he appeared as he looks down to it.

"According to Dave Meltzer he was involved in a five star match with Kurt Angle and AJ Styles at TNA Unbreakable in 2006" Michael Cole said

He gets in the ring as he starts attacking TJ Perkins as the bell rings as he gets a drop on the former X Division Champion. Knocking him down with powerful knee strikes as he gets the drop on the wrestler.

He goes for a neckbreaker and TJ counters knocking him down on his back trying to put in a sharpshooter. Christopher kicks him away as TJ Perkins goes for a standing 450 splash as he hits the ground missing his target by a mile.

Christopher rolls him up for a two count but all of a sudden TJ hits him with a massive super kick knocking the fallen angel down.

He goes for a cover and gets only a two count

"TJ Perkins is control next on Monday Night Raw" Michael Cole says

(PART 1 End)


	6. CEW Raw 1-1-1900 Episode 1 Part 2

"Welcome back to Monday Night Raw" Michael Cole says as he appeared when the wrestlers in the ring as TJ Perkins continues to beat down on Christopher Daniels.

T.J. tries to go for a figure four leg lock and Daniels pushes him into the ropes before going for a roleup that he kicks out of 2. "Who wants it more in this amazing contest of speed and adrenaline.

Perkins then knocks the wrestler back and hits an impromptu enziguri knocking the former X Division champion back.

T.J. goes for a dragon suplex but Daniels counters hitting Perkins with his elbow and grabbed his arm knocking Perkins down and goes for a springboard moonsault as he hits the mat missing Perkins.

Perkins goes for a detonation kick but Daniels counters it and hits a Reverse STO into the middle rope. Perkins falls backwards in the as Daniels hits his springboard moonsault on the first ever Cruiserweight champion.

Daniels after he gets a two count goes for his rolling cutter "Last Rites" Michael Cole says as TJ Perkins gets out of the move. TJ then picks Daniels up on his shoulders as he tries again for the Detination Kick that counters into a dragon suplex as TJ Perkins lands on his feet as he runs towards the ropes and hits a springboard DDT.

He starts to put on the figure four lock and locks it in as Christopher Daniels struggles to make his way to the bottom rope. He hits his hand on the mat and moves slowly towards the bottom rope.

TJ continues to lock in the figure four further emphasizing the hold on the wrestler. Another wrestler comes to the ring Frankie Kazarian appears ringside where TJ Perkins lets go of the lock and Kazarian jumps on the apron as TJ swings at him. Daniels rolls him up for only a two count and he kicks out he slides out of the ring. TJ attacks Kazarian as he comes back in the ring as Daniels takes the advantage

He then hits a quick sidewalk slam on the competitor for only a two count. Christopher Daniels pops up as he goes for the Best Moonsault Ever that Perkins moved out of the way as Kazarian goes to distract him.

Then all of a sudden Hideo Itami shows up attacking Kazarian creating a distraction for Daniels as TJ Perkins sees this happen he picks up and hits his detonation kick as he locks in his Kneebar as Daniels taps after a couple of seconds of having the submission in.

"And your winner and will go on to face R Truth next week on Raw for the United States Championship TJ Perkins" says the announcer

"The cruiserweight beat the King of the Indies in a very amazing match of skill and speed. That might be the match of the night but tonight first time ever in CEW Finn Balor will face AJ Styles for the CEW Championship, also just announced next week AJ Styles or Finn Balor will face The Rock here on Raw next week." says Michael Cole

*Eric Young Theme*

He comes out to his entrance as he gets in the ring. "So apparently I was drafter to the red brand, Raw" he starts looking towards the crowd. "I was not given an option to pick, I was just drafted Vince thought this was a good brand split three brands because if it was my choice I would of picked ECW not Raw" he continues

Eric Young smiles looking around "Now to be honest I was given a chance on Raw because I truly love the sport of professional wrestling and wherever I am gonna go to I am gonna win multiple championships and become a success like I have always been."

Eric Young looks away towards the ramp as if he was expecting someone

*Kane Theme*

"Get a referee out here because after this I am gonna challenge AJ Styles for the CEW Championship at the Royal Rumble" Kane says as he walks to the ring.

He gets in the ring as the bell rings they lock up and Kane knocks Eric Young away like a housefly.

Eric Young hits Kane with a low blow as the referee calls for the bell as Eric Young beat down on the Red Machine.

Eric Young then hits his wheelbarrow neck breaker and he gets out of the ring as Mark Henry runs down to the ring to attack Eric Young.

He then runs out of the arena as Mark Henry checks on Kane. Eric Young runs up the crowd "When I face AJ Styles I will be the Next CEW Champion" Eric Young says again. 


	7. CWE Raw 1-1-1900 Episode 1 Part 3

*Commercial*

It shows the announcers desk as they show Corey Graves and Michael Cole as they appear talking

"Yesterday on the Draft special we have founded the first ever CEW Champion but tonight we will unveil the Galaxy Tag Team Championships that will be defended at the Royal Rumble." Cole says

"Also there will be a female exclusive brand that will showcase the female circuit here in pro wrestling with the Shine promotion we will showcase the general manager now" Corey Graves says

*Vince McMahon Theme*

He comes down to the ring very slowly to his music. "Well the last couple of days has been a blur and before I get my announcement off I will make one thing clear. There will not be a circumstance where an CEW wrestler will put their hand on a ECW wrestler again."

He looks away "Now continuing last night in this ring we determined 3 world champions for three of our brands. But we have 4 main roster brands. Shine will showcase our female talent and they will have championships too" he said

"Starting with the Shine Championship" the crowd cheered as they heard the phenomenon.

"The 3 woman Shine Champion, the shine tag team championships and the shine intercontinental championship." he said

"Also for the first time ever I am making the first ever Never Open Heavyweight Championship, which will be open to any gender from any brand. The Never Open Tag Team championships and the Never Open 6 Man Championship can have any amount of females and males on a team"

"Also the United Kingdom Championship and the Global Championship will be on the line and will be classified as interbrand world championships"

"To give everyone a fair shot these titles will be defended at every payperview and will appear on any brand due to the title." he said.

"Now there will be a United Kingdom World Championship crowned at the Royal Rumble" he said.

"Also this Royal Rumble will be intergendered and will be 50 wrestlers, past or present" Vince says

"Also the Global Championship will be on the line as it will be interbranded too"

"My final announcement will be the most exciting Paul Heyman wants Brock Lesnar to have the main event on the Royal Rumble and he will face Kevin Owens" he said.

"Since Kevin Owens is a prize fighter I will up the ante as they say and I will grant him a Universal Championship match anytime he chooses"

*Vince's theme*

"Now for our tag team match Akam and Rezar from The Authors of Pain will face Sheamus and Cesaro and the winner will face Gallows and Anderson for the Galaxy Tag Team Championships at the Royal Rumble.

*Authors of Pain theme*

"These guys are huge and their manager Paul Ellering is no slouch when it comes to putting these guys into shape" Corey Graves said.

They get in the ring prepared for their match with Sheamus and Cesaro.

*Cesaro theme*

He comes out to his 007 theme background as the arena goes black

*Sheamus theme*

He comes out as they set the bar and walk down to the ring.

"Two time wwe tag team champions" Michael Cole noted as they got into the ring. They looked at the former NXT Tag Team Champions as they get on the corners gloating to the crowd.

"Are you prepared Sheamus and Cesaro to face Akam and Rezar the Authors of Pain" Paul Ellering said as he pointed towards them.

Akam and Cesaro will start the matchup as they pop into a head lock as Akam clearly gets an advantage to start the matchup

He throws Cesaro down as he looks at him expecting him to make the next move against the big man.

"The winner of this matchup will go on to face Gallows and Anderson for the Galaxy Tag Team Championships" Michael Cole says again

*Commercial*

"We are back as Cesaro is getting controlled by one half of the Authors of Pain" Michael Cole says as he knocks him down to the canvas as Akam steps on him

"The winner of this matchup will go on to the Royal Rumble to face Gallows and Anderson to crown the inaugural Galaxy Tag Team Champions" Corey Graves continues

Akam goes to pick up Cesaro really manipulating the use over him calling him names. Cesaro starts to fight back and ducks a clothesline as he runs towards the ropes

"Corkscrew Uppercut by Cesaro" as he hits Akam with the devastating move as he slowly makes his way towards his tag team partner Sheamus and he tags him in. Sheamus goes to the top rope and hits a diving headbutt on Akam as Razar gets in as Sheamus gets up ducking another clothesline.

Sheamus counters it into a tiltawhirl backbreaker on the huge behemoth as the crowd cheers. Sheamus sets up for the Brogue Kick but Akam distracts him as Cesaro gets in the ring as he knocks him out of the ring.

Cesaro goes for the Cesaro swing on the big man and a couple times around he launches him into the corner as Sheamus hits a brogue kick 1,2,3

*Sheamus Theme*

An announcer comes to the ring as they celebrate their victory in the ring. She gets in the ring and goes right to Sheamus "How does it feel to be facing Gallows and Anderson at the Royal Rumble" she says

"Hey Renee it feels amazing to be at the peak of our division when we win the Galaxy Tag Team Championships" Sheamus says

*Commercial*

*Finn Balor Theme*

"Main event action and this time it is for the CEW World Championship" says Michael Cole

"Finn Balor says he is ready for AJ Styles and says he will honor the match against The Rock next week too" Corey Graves

*AJ Styles Theme*

"The Chaotic Entertainment Champion the phenomenal AJ Styles" says Corey Graves

"One of the best to step foot in a 4 sided ring and he will definitely show why he was the first Chaotic World Champion" says Michael Cole

"The Challenger From Bray, County Wicklow, Ireland weighing in at 190 pounds he is Finn Balor" says the announcer

"And YOUR CEW World Champion From Gainsville, Georgia weighing in at 211 pounds he would like to be called the Face that runs the place the phenomenal AJ Styles" he says as they both shake hands to start the match

The bell rings as the crowd starts chanting "This is Awesome"

Before the match gets underway

*Stephanie McMahon Theme*

"This match is over Finn Balor, AJ Styles you don't get to pick when you defend that title I do" she says

They shake their heads looking at each other

"Next week there will not be a match with the Rock since he did not earn his opportunity and this match is over. As for you Finn Balor you will face Seth Rollins next week to determine a winner to face AJ Styles at the Royal Rumble payperview"

Steph leaves with her hands held high as the referee leaves both Styles and Balor confused in the ring.

AJ grabs a microphone "Finn I will be looking forward to seeing you at the royal rumble" he says as he drops it leaving the ring. 


	8. CWE Smackdown 1-2-1900 Episode 1 Part 1

(Coming off of the first CEW show called Raw Smackdown kicks off with the GM Shane McMahon in the middle of the ring with a microphone)

"Last night my sister Stephanie McMahon scheduled a title match and because the champion and the challenger offered a match to the Rock she took away Balors opportunity for the CEW Championship. Now that won't happen on Smackdown because tonight Dolph Ziggler will have a rematch for the Universal Championship against John Cena and that is our Main Event for this evening.

Now getting on to more important matters we will make a couple of new championships. The Intercontinental championship and The Universal Tag Team Championships. Smack down will also implement a interpromotional championship called the European Championship and these titles will be crowned at the Royal Rumble

*Dean Ambrose theme*

He comes to the ring and stares at Shane O Mac "I want a world title match" he says nonchalantly. Shane looks confused, "Dean this is the land of opportunity but you will have to earn your title match but since you are eager you will face Rusev now and it will be for the intercontinental championship. But if you lose this match you will be the number one entrant in the first ever 50 man and woman Royal Rumble. match" He says

*Rusev Theme*

He comes down to the ring as he laughs at the other competitor. "Stupid American you think you can handle Rusevvv" he says.

"I have beaten people that are double your size" ambrose counters as the referee grabs the new intercontinental championship and shows it to the competitors.

Ambrose and Rusev attack each other as Rusev gets the upper hand due to the strength advantage. He knocks him down hitting him Repeatedly. He acts cocky throwing him out of the ring as the crowd boos him a lot.

Dean then starts to attack back as the baby face gains an advantage trying to knock the Bulgarian brute down. He then attacks his leg going after it trying to knock him down to his feet.

Rusev easily counters him and throws him into the Barricade as he smirks at him brightly.

He then repeatedly drops him on the barricade one after the other keeping the man down.

Rusev throws Ambrose on the announcer desk. As he yells

"Who will be the inaugural united states champion find out next on Tuesday Night Smack down" says Michael Cole

*Commercial*

They are back as the two titans jock for position in the ring showing great technical skill as Ambrose goes for a jumping clothesline off the ropes Rusev counters into a backwards heel kick sending Ambrose to the ground

This creates only a two count as Rusev continues to attack the lunatic fringe. He tries to put in the accolade as Ambrose once again rolls out from the ring to gain extra space.

Rusev follows but Ambrose throws him into the stairs. This knocks down the big monster as Ambrose throws him back into the ring as he goes to the top rope going for an elbow drop.

He misses as Rusev applies the Accolade. "He is gonna tap" Cole says.

Ambrose fights for a while but he eventually goes to sleep. Rusev wins. "And the new CEW United States Champion the Bulgarian brute Rusevvvc' he says announcing him.

"Our universal champion was crowned two nights ago and our united states champion was crowned tonight" says Cole

"Dont forget we will have the European Championship on the line and the Universal Tag Team Championships at the first ever CEW payperview the Royal Rumble" says Corey Graves

"Last night we saw a hellacious main event between the Authors of Pain and the duo of Cesaro and Sheamus" Michael Cole says as they show highlights from the match. Then the end of the match where Sheamus brogue kicked Akam to pick up the victory to face Gallows and Anderson for the Galaxy Tag Team Championships.

*Dolph Ziggler Theme*

He comes down to the ring with a smug look on his face as he grabs the microphone as he shrugs off the cheers as if they did not matter. "Now tonight you all expect me to come out and say John Cena deserves the win right?" he says

The crowd by this time started chanting "No" as they clearly wanted Ziggler to beat Cena.

Dolph laughed and continued on his rant "Well this is basically the case at the moment. You all don't deserve to get to see a rematch for the title that rightfully belongs to me the showoff Dolph Ziggler" he continues as he looks at the crowd with a big grin.

The crowd starts to chant "We Want Ziggler" as they get rowdy.

"As I was saying" he says to try to shut them up but they clearly didn't listen to a single word that was spoken as they chant louder.

"I will get my rematch not tonight but in two weeks at the Royal Rumble and I will become the best Universal Champion in the world" Ziggler again smiles trying to mock the crowd that is clearly behind him.

"Now that is out of the way, how about we talk about the new Universal Champion for a second, mister hustle loyalty and respect himself, clearly he doesnt follow his own words. He chooses to show us a different side of him in the ring doesn't he?" Ziggler continues

"But know this, at the Royal Rumble we will find out who really is the best in the world when I take you on and take the title that rightfully belongs to me" he continues

*Chris Jericho Theme*

He comes out to a cheer as he heads down to the ring and gets in swiftly and looks out to the crowd, "Ladies and Gentleman welcome to Smackdown is JERICHOOO" he smiles as he stares at the showoff.

"What the hell are you doing here" Ziggler questions as Jericho keeps smiling.

"I overheard something about the best in the world, is that correct well let me tell you who really is the best in the world at what i do, that is the ayatollah of Rock and Rolla" he continues

*CM Punk Theme*

He comes out to a massive cheer as the crowd chants "CM Punk" as he comes to ringside and laughs

"We got a party here huh" he laughs as the crowd continues to chant his name as CM Punk points the microphone to the audience

"Well it seems there is a misconception about who truly is the best in the world, it says it on my shirt and that is the one and only CM Punk the longest reigning WWE Champion of the modern era, lets not forget and oh look its Chris Jericho remember Wrestlemania 28 I certainly do and Dolph Ziggler let me remind you of the result of the Royal Rumble in 2012 I beat you, so clearly I am the best in the world as I already knew I was" he continues

*John Cena Theme*

He comes out to his chorus of boos and he looks at the crowd. "Well it seems we have a rematch and a couple of superstars from other brands here on Smackdown" he smiles

"Hey John tell the world what a phony you really are" Dolph says mockingly

"So apparently instead of fighting me like a man tonight you'd rather wait and fight me in two weeks?" Cena asks

"Also a phony? Do you even know how many times I have been called a phony, please Dolph its not my first rodeo, there is a reason I am a 17 time world champion, I have definitely been around a while" he continues.

"Now for you CM Punk you talked about not getting beat by anyone here, while it is true where is your gold? If you want I can make a title match for tonight if you want, even though you are on different brands" he laughs

CM Punk grabs the microphone off the ground and he smiles "It would be easy for me to take Smackdowns world title hostage I am focused on the CEW Championship and I will become champion there, no thank you" he laughs

*Shane O Mac Theme*

"Welcome to Smackdown and lets get some things clear I don't care if anyone from other brands comes to my shows, actually I welcome it. But when you show up you better be prepared to fight because tonight we will have a match between Chris Jericho and CM Punk, sound fair. Also Dolph you do have a rematch but not when you want it" he continues

"What are you talking about, I specifically asked for my match to be at the Royal Rumble" he sounds angered.

Shane shrugs his shoulders "This is the first episode of Smackdown and you will get your rematch tonight or you will not get one, that is final" he smiles as his music plays again

*Shane O Mac Theme* 


	9. CWE Smackdown 1-2-1900 Episode 1 Part 2

*Shelton Benjamin theme*

He comes down to the ring with his music on as he smiles and cheers himself on with the crowd as he clearly is a babyface with his crowd currently

"Is Shelton Benjamin possibly a world title contender for John Cena's championship?" Michael Cole asks as he comes down to the ring.

"No Michael and its because Shelton does not have a drive that other wrestlers have and that is why he will never become champion here in Chaotic Entertainment Wrestling" Corey Graves says.

"But Shelton Benjamin is getting an amazing reaction and that is all that matters in the world of pro wrestling" Michael Cole said.

Bo Dallas is already in the ring as Shelton stands across from him inside the ring. The bell rings as they lock up. Bo Dallas gains an upper hand but he tries to out wrestle the former amateur wrestler.

Shelton hits a quick snap german suplex as he is reeling and he picks him up almost as soon as he hits it and he throws him into the corner hitting him with a clothesline as soon as he comes back towards him.

"The former WWE Intercontinental Champion is reeling" Corey Graves says as Shelton hits Bo Dallas with a Somoan Drop. "Bo Dallas is getting decimated by the Gold Standard" says Michael Cole.

Shelton is celebrating as if he had already beaten Bo Dallas as he gets a surprise Belly to Belly suplex knocking the wind out of the all american athlete.

Bo Dallas then tries for the Bo-Dog as Shelton throws him off the ropes onto the mat. Shelton hits an impromptu Super Kick, "Paydirt" Corey Graves says as covers Bo Dallas for a three count.

*Shelton Benjamin Theme* "Ain't No Stoppin Me"

He celebrates as he grabs the microphone.

"Now that I have beaten somebody like this, I want some real competition and I am gonna show I am on my way to becoming the Universal Champion here on Smackdown" Shelton continues.

*Devils Sky starts playing*

The crowd starts cheering like crazy as the name KENNY OMEGA appears on the screen.

"Is it him?!, the former IWGP Intercontinental Champion and IWGP United States Champion, the leader of the Bullet Club is here" Corey Graves says as Kenny Omega comes down to the ring.

"Well, well, well if it isn't Shelton Benjamin calling out competition and it is your lucky day because there isn't anybody better than Kenny Omega" he says.

"It really surprises me you are out here with no backup for a small man like you are I am truly surprised" Shelton laughs

Kenny shakes his head "The Bullet Club is all across CWE and for good reason, divide and conquer and a big announcement to the Universal champion John Cena I will be coming for your title and it will belong to the Bullet Club" he continues

"How about you worry about the guy you're talking to first and Cena's next challenger shall be the gold standard" Shelton continues

Kenny laughs "You? I thought you were dead, anyway besides you are a washed up hasbeen and will never be on the Omega level, see what I did there Neville because you are just like this guy worthless" Kenny continues

"How about you come down here and fight me like a man" Shelton suggests as the crowd encourages the fight that could go down between Benjamin and Omega.

Omega comes down to the ring and gets on the apron and laughs, as Shelton invites him in the ring he gets surprised by Bad Luck Fale.

Fale knocks him down to the ground as Omega enters. "Just as I thought a worthless hasbeen" Omega continues

"I am here to showcase the Bullet Club on Smackdown, long time member Bad Luck Fale as they use the "Too sweet" hand gesture.

"My group is the most devestating on the planet and don't get confused between the Bullet Club and The Club" Omega continues

"Now to introduce to you the Bullet Club members on Smackdown, Tama Tonga and Tanga Loa" Kenny Omega says as they come down to the ring with Bullet Club T Shirts

"Also a former Universal Champion and he is one of the best brawlers on the planet Kevin Owens" Kenny Omega says as Owens comes out smirking as he gets in the ring as they do the gesture.

"He used to be the most destructive wrestler in the world and a former United States Champion in his own right, and current Intercontinental Champion the Bulgarian brute RUSEV" Kenny Omega announces.

He comes to the ring as the group assembles as Kenny continues "This is the BULLET CLUB" he smiles as he puts his gesture up

"The Cleaner Kenny Omega, Bad Luck Fale, Guerillas of Destiny Tama Tanga and Tanga Loa, The Prizefighter Kevin Owens, and The Bulgarian Brute Rusev" he pauses for a second as he looks around, as he laughs

"How could we forget the THE VIPER RANDY ORTON" he yells as

*Randy Orton Theme*

He comes out with a bullet club shirt on and the crowd goes absolutely bonkers. "Oh my god, i thought Kevin Owens and Rusev was bad, but Randy Orton takes the cake. This faction is gonna take over Smackdown." Corey Graves says

"Now before anyone says anything I am fully focused on making the Bullet Club the best wrestling faction in the history of CWE and that means on Raw, Smackdown or ECW" he continues as he comes down to the ring. By this time Shelton tries to get back in the ring as Orton hits him with an RKO

"Orton with an emphatic RKO on the gold standard" Michael Cole says

"Shelton you will get some competition next week when you take on the Bullet Club's Viper Randy Orton" Omega says

"Next week you will be my statement, the viper is back and you will be my first prey"

*Bullet Club Theme*

It cuts back to Shane as he shakes his head "Chris Jericho will take on CM Punk next week on Smackdown due to the Bullet Club wasting my television time

*Commercial* 


	10. CWE Smackdown 1-2-1900 Episode 1 Part 3

"The Bullet club has made their first statement against CWE with them destroying the gold standard Shelton Benjamin" Corey Graves says

*Commercial*

Dasha Fuentes is backstage as she knocks on Shanes door

Shane answers her as Dasha begins to talk, "Any comments on the recent statement from the Bullet Club" she asks

Shane smiles "Shelton wanted competition and he got it, he asked for the match and he has the match next week Randy Orton will go one on one with Shelton Benjamin and the Bullet Club is barred from ringside, Kenny Omega you wanted to run your mouth on my show you will get consequences for your actions and you will have a match next week against Eric Young" Shane says

Dasha continues down the hall as she spots the Universal champion John Cena

"Both Shelton Benjamin and Kenny Omega made comments towards your title reign ending soon what do you say about that" she asks

John just smiles and laughs "Well this reign will be long and both of them will not like it, because there is only one real champion in the CWE and with this title or without it, I am that champion and they will never be me" Cena walks away

Dasha then sees another person as she runs over to see Kurt Angle "Any comments on the Bullet Club" she asks

Kurt smiles at her and speaks "The Bullet Club doesn't step on my toes, I won't step on their necks. Now it will be me that will become the Universal Champion and I expect to be put in a match next week on Smackdown" he continues

They go back to the ring as it shows the titantron. "Wrestling has more than one royal family"

*Cody Rhodes Theme*

He comes to the ring with a microphone "Well shouldn't you all be happy, today is momentous occasion you see I am here to give you good news, you won't have to worry about where the American Nightmare is placed in the CWE draft, he is on Smackdown and to make this announcement original unlike everybody else tonight. I will be attacking the winner of tonights main event between Cena and Ziggler. Yes not challenging them because clearly I would be waiting in line for a title that rightfully belongs to me" says Cody Rhodes

"Now with that being said, the Bullet Club says Kenny Omega is the top talent, that is where he is wrong the top talent is me" he continues.

*Daniel Bryan Theme*

He comes out to a chorus of yes chants "Welcome back Cody, its about time somebody like you gets in the ring, you're a cocky wannabe Daniel Bryan. You see I actually win championships, you just hold onto your family name and are nothing compared to a real wrestler like me" Bryan continues

"Oh let me guess you defied the odds to get out to the ring like you did every other part of your career, please... what wrestler hasn't given their life to become one. All the pro wrestlers in the back didn't just decide to become one. It takes courage and life giving to become a wrestler. I have given my life to become the very best" Cody says

Daniel shakes his head "That is where you are wrong, you didn't let me finish you let all of this pass you by, last time i checked this crowd pays to see you just like it pays to see me or anyone else that steps in this ring. They wanna see a fight, and I want you tonight so lets make it official" says Daniel

"As much as I'd like to show you who is the best, I decline" Cody says as he leaves the ring.

The crowd boos as Daniel Bryan stands in the ring shaking his head.

Cody smiles as he goes up the ramp and points at Daniel "We will fight Daniel but it will be on my time, not yours" he smiles

Then the camera pans to the commentators Corey Graves and Michael Cole.

"We still have our main event and it is for the CWE Universal Championship, we have the face that runs the place taking on the showoff Dolph Ziggler in a more than likely instant classic and a clash of champions

*Promo*

"You ever wonder how much time you give something and you expect a reward for that time, well that is me when it comes to the craft that I love. I put in so much time to become better, the best ever and I deserve the Universal Championship for my work and my dedication to become the very best" Dolph says as highlights are shown of him

"To say my time in the WWE was special is a lie, I was overlooked, undervalued and kicked to the curb over talent that didn't deserve the time or the place, examples being Roman Reigns or Ryback who got a lot of time they didn't deserve" he continues

"Dolph Ziggler needs to realize the only person to blame here is himself" Cena intervenes

"I gave Ziggler the chance to rewrite history for a reason, at the draft he let his guard down for the very first time, and he deserved to win that match and he will be given the opportunity next week on Smackdown whether he wants it or not" Shane McMahon continues

"When I face John Cena I will be ready and I will become the CWE Universal World Champion because I am THAT DAMN GOOD" he yells

*Dolph Ziggler theme*

He comes to the ring as he smiles as he waits for his competition. Points to the camera "I am here to show the world, because I am that damn good"

*John Cena Theme*

"It's go time" he says into the camera. He salutes everybody in attendence as he runs down to the ring as the Championship is showcased on the titantron as he raises it high. "This is the prize here" he says to Ziggler as he raises it again.

"The challenger, weighing in at 218 pounds he is from Cleveland Ohio the showoff Dolph Ziggler. AND YOUR CWE UNIVERSAL CHAMPION he is the face that runs the place. He gives his championship to the ref. 


	11. CWE Smackdown 1-2-1900 Episode 1 Part 4

"The Universal Championship is being defended here on Smackdown, Cena the seventeen time world champion will be defending the title against the man that he beat to win the championship. Dolph Ziggler who said that he deserved to win the title two nights ago at the draft will be going for his title" says Michael Cole

Dolph grabs Cena in a headlock grappling the champ that runs the camp. He grabs Cena and throws him towards the ropes as Ziggler hits a dropkick off the ropes.

Ziggler gloats for a moment as he goes back to assaulting Cena with a fury of right hands controlling the champ. Ziggler then goes back to working on the neck of Cena, as he locks in an headlock knocking the champ down to size.

"Ziggler is controlling the seventeen time world champ, like he should have at the CWE draft special" Cole says

Cena works himself back up to his feet as Ziggler hits Cena with a clothesline knocking the champion back down as he continues to stomp on the champ.

*Kenny Omega Theme*

He comes down ringside as Ziggler eyeballs him on his way down to the ring. Kenny joins the commentators ringside as he grabs a headset.

"What are you doing down here Kenny" Michael says as Kenny grunts "Well considering you weren't doing your job I thought I would help call the action here" Omega says

"A lot of people on social media are already calling you a sellout, how do you take on it" Michael Cole continues

"Why don't you do your job McFly" Omega laughs

Cena rolls up Ziggler for a two count as Ziggler gets back up, and Cena hits Ziggler with a shoulder tackle as Ziggler counters another shoulder tackle throwing him into the corner hitting it hard. Ziggler then rolls him up for a two count.

As Cena gets back up Ziggler hits his fameasser which also happens to get a two count. Both wrestlers are getting tired as Ziggler gets back up slower this time as he throws Cena in the corner.

Dolph runs into the corner with a "Stinger splash" as he hits a neckbreaker, which he then transitions it into an elbow, and another one. He hits multiple elbows on the world champ as he does a gesture with his hair and hits his last one. The crowd all the while is numbering the amount of elbows ending with 10.

Ziggler then pins the champion to the mat as Cena kicks out at two. "He is putting it to the world champion" Corey Graves says. Ziggler then assaults the champion knocking him down to size keeping the champ down. Cena then powers up knocking Ziggler down on the mat as Cena hits a couple of shoulder tackles

Ziggler tries to punch Cena as he counters it into a emerald flowsion as he raises his hand as he looks at Kenny Omega and does his "You Can't See Me" gesture towards the leader of the bullet club.

Ziggler gets hit with a Five Knuckle Shuffle as Cena waits for Ziggler to get back up he tries for the attitude adjustment as Ziggler gets out as Ziggler tries to hit a superkick Cena counters with a drop toe hold putting in the STF.

"The STF is locked in on Ziggler, he is gonna tap the hold is locked in" Corey Graves says. Ziggler then gets on the rope as Cena relinquishes the hold.

Kenny just continues to watch the match, as the camera pans over him. Dolph counters a right hand ducking underneath as he hits Cena with a head butt knocking Cena back a little, as Ziggler hits Cena with a superkick cover 1,2 and another kickout by Cena

Cena gets back up to his feet pushing Ziggler back into the ropes where he is met with another kick by Ziggler, as Cena counters into an Attitude Adjustment but Ziggler lands on his feet and jumps into the air with a DDT

"Satellite DDT, by the showoff Dolph Ziggler" says Michael Cole.

He then gets another two count as Ziggler looks visibly worried that his title is slipping out of his hands again as he struggles up to his feet as Cena hits him with an Attittude Adjustment cover, 1,2, and Ziggler kicks out at two.

The crowd can't believe it, they thought it was over. "That was Cena's finisher the Attittude Adjustment, and Ziggler kicks out" says Cole

"That had to have been reflexes by Ziggler trying to get his third world championship reign. Ziggler goes for another superkick as Cena counters into a DDT that plants the former champ and he gets a two count again.

Cena slowly picks him up as he grapples him into the ropes as he goes for a clothesline which Ziggler ducks. Ziggler then hits a dropkick that shatters Cena back to the mat. Ziggler then goes for another superkick which Cena counters into the Attitude Adjustment as Cena gets out he hits the Zig-Zag cover, 1,2,3 and Ziggler wins his first Universal Champion

"AND NEW CWE UNIVERSAL CHAMPION DOLPH ZIGGLER" The announcer says as it shows Kenny Omega clapping his hands as he gets in the ring where he hands Ziggler the title belt. Kenny Omega then raises Zigglers hands as they smile.

Kenny Omega grabs the microphone "Good job Dolph, you earned that belt. What an amazing match" he then leaves the ring as Ziggler stands there celebrating his third world championship.

"Has the era of the showoff begun here on Smackdown" Corey Graves asks 


End file.
